Finally
by Jealousyisthegreeneyedmonster1
Summary: When they ask me about my future wife, I always tell them that her eyes are the only Christmas lights that deserve to be seen all year long. I tell them that she has a walk that can make an atheist believe in God just long enough to say, 'God damn'. My name is Aimee Hale and after 292 years of being live, I have finally found her...
1. Chapter 1

**AIMEE P.O.V:**

I wake up to the feeling of being on fire, but it was worse because I couldn't put it out. My whole was being burned and there is was nothing I could do but lay here, well wherever here is and hope that I die soon. Sometime after I passed out from the pain but when I finally woke up, the burning had disappeared like someone had put it out. I opened my eyes before I sat up and I looked down at my body, and what I saw still haunts me to this day, I was sparkling like I was made of thousands of crystals instead of flesh and bone. I sat staring at my arms and legs for god knows how long, eventually I started to wonder how I got here but nothing came to mind except for memories from when I was little, playing at the beach before I heard someone call my name, that is when I remembered who I was.

My name Aimee Franklin and I am 19 years old, I have long blonde hair that reaches just below my shoulderblades and I had the wonderful green eyes, aswell as standing at about 5ft 7 inches. I was born and raised in Dallas, Texas with my four older siblings Emily, Jack, Steven and Lucy but i had just recently moved to Forks because iI was offered a job as nurse,in attempt to escaped my horrible home life.

All of a sudden I hear something or someone approaching me, so I stand up and I see a man walking over towards me, as he gets closer I recognise him as Dr Cullen from the hospital.

"Dr Cullen?" I ask when he gets close enough to me

"You are Aimee the new nurse at the hospital correct?" He asks

"Yeah, do you know what happened to me?" I ask him

He nods before looking at his feet, before letting out a sigh and looking back at me. That is when he explained what I had become, that someone had changed me into a Vampire.

I just stared at him in shock, until he invited me back to his house to meet the rest of his family.

That was 273 years ago and even to this day, I still have no clue who changed me but I don't really care, I have my adopted family which consists of Rosalie and her mate Emmett, Jasper and his mate Alice, Bella and her mate Edward, and Carlisle and his Mate Esme. Since they all have their "soul-mates" and are always love dovey with each other, I mostly travel around the world to one of many houses I have in different countries because it just reminds that I am all alone until I finally find my mate wherever he or she could be.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a loud banging on my bedroom door followed by "Aims, can I come in?"

"How many times do I need to tell you Rose, don't knock just come in and annoy me?" I reply with a smirk because I know she will never stop knocking on my door.

I hear her chuckle as she opens the door, I have to admit that if there is anything good about being immortal it has to be her, she is my bestfriend and one of only the people that actually know about my past. I sit down on my bed, she sits beside me and lays her head on my shoulder and lets out a huge sigh…

"Yes?" I ask looking at her funny

"Do you have to go? I mean you could just stay here with us" She says looking at me seriously

"I would prefer not to be the odd one out, when you guys go to school" I say with a sigh

"You wouldn't be, you would just get all the guys fawning over you again" She says

"Have we met? I hate that, and it won't be long before you guys all start feeling sorry for me" I say before getting up to finish packing the last of my stuff.

"Why would we feel sorry for you Aimee?" Rose asks clearly shocked

"Because I have no one" I say briefly stopping before going back to packing the last box

"Is this why you are going to Australia?" She asks me

"Why else would I be travelling all around world for a degree in Paramedic Science when I already have it" I say trying to avoid looking at her

"Aimee, why didn't you tell me?" She asks clearly hurt

"Because you have Emmett, Alice has Jasper, Edward has Bella and Esme has Carlisle. I don't even have a cat, I don't want to be pitied for being alone." I say before stopping what I am doing.

"No one pities you, I swear. We all know that you don't just find your mate at the drop of a hat, sometimes it takes a while but disappearing to the other side of the world isn't going make them get here any quicker" Rose says

"No it won't, but it will help me pass the time until they do" I say before rubbing my temples

"ROSE, AIMEE! GET DOWN HERE, THE DENALI'S ARE ALMOST HERE!" I hear Alice shout

"Shit" I say stuffing more stuff in the last box I have to pack

"What?" Rose says coming over and helping me

"I forgot they were coming tonight, now I have to play nice with Kate" I say with a growl

"Don't worry, you won't have to for long right?" She asks

"I am not sure I want to go" I say stopping to look around my room

"Well if you want, you and I can go enrol you at Forks high. The office is still open" Rose says trying not to smile

"Why not, Australia is too hot this time of year anyway. Let me just go grab my Leather Jacket and we can go." I say walking over to my closet

"I will meet you in the garage" Rose says before disappearing

I grab my favourite Leather Jacket before I jog downstairs and go play nice with our guests. I walk around the corner to see Rose talking to Carlisle. I quickly walk over to where they are and I hear Rose telling him that we will back in an hour before turning to me and motioning me to follow her.

"Aimee, where do you think you are going?!" I hear Alice say

"I am going to something that doesn't involve you but don't worry I will be back in an hour to play nice with our guests I promise" I say whilst walking out to the garage and hopping into Rose's BMW just as she as goes to reverse out a car pulls into the garage in my parking space, but ignore them as rose reverses out and speeds down the drive way to Forks High.

**TANYA'S P.O.V**

I am currently sitting in the back of MY car on the way to our cousins the Cullen's house in forks, I sigh internally, because I can hear Kate and Garrett in the front of the car being all cute and stuff. I have been alive for over a millennium but I haven't met my mate yet, it is getting tiring because being alone in a house with two pairs of mated vampires it makes you want to find yours even more.

A few hours later, we finally make to the Cullen house. I hear the end of a conversation.

"Aimee, where do you think you are going?!" I hear Alice yell

"I am going to something that doesn't involve you but don't worry I will be back in an hour to play nice with our guests I promise" come the reply from a voice that I never heard and makes my heart race at the same time, I see someone get into Rose's car as we pull into the Garage but before I can get a good look at them Rose's car is already gone. I hop out of the car and stretch even though I have no need to.

"Wait, isn't their usually a Chrysler 300C parked here?" I say to myself more than anyone

"Yeah, Aimee's Car is usually parked their but she had it shipped to Australia 3 weeks ago for her impending trip there" Edward answers

"Ahh, I knew it was missing and Oh the mysterious Aimee Hale is still here it seems" I say whilst I roll my eyes

I hear Emmett chuckle and I didn't even see him come out.

"Yeah, But Aimee and Rose had to go run an errand apparently but they will be back in an hour" Emmett says with a chuckle

"Is that who just disappeared when we arrived?" Kate says with a growl

"Kate enough, and I finally get to meet her after nearly a century of hearing all the wonderful stories about her" I say smirking

"Tanya, she wasn't even with us the last we visited and in fact she was in Canada" Carlisle says before he motions for us to come inside

"I meant no offence Carlisle, it is just only Kate has met her and we all know what Kate thinks of her" I say walking into the lounge area and I hear Kate mumble something about her being arrogant so I chuckle

After a few minutes of chit-chat, we headed up to put our stuff in our rooms and I see the room across from mine is mostly packed up in boxes strategically placed around the room. I just ignore that and walk into my room and unpack my clothes, before putting them away in my huge closet. Once I am done, I head back downstairs only for Alice to come find me and start asking about my outfit, we talk for about forty-five minutes. Then we hear a car turn into the drive away before speeding down into the garage which is then followed by the sound of someone talking to Rose before the doors at shut.

"Did you see her face Rose? She looked like she was going to swoon when I started batting my eyes at her" I hear someone followed by a long laugh, then I hear Rose start laughing too.

"Are you happy you changed your mind?" Rose asks whilst walking inside

"Do you want the truth or can I lie?" the voice replies closely

"Look, the devil is back" I hear Kate say

"Kate, I would prefer to be called Satan or My lord" I hear the voice say

"Aimee, don't start remember that promise you made me in the car" Rose says

"She started it!" Aimee says

I look up over but all I can see is Rose's back while she talks to Aimee.

"I don't care, you promised that you wouldn't start your crap" Rose says

"Geez, anyone would think you were my mom or something" Aimee says and I hear Emmett burst into laughter upstairs.

I see Alice appear at Rose's side before she reaches out and grabs Aimee by the ear. I finally get a look at her and my dead heart starts to race and I can't my eyes off her. I hear her say ouch and I have to hold back a growl that is threatening to escape at the thought of her getting hurt by anyone.

"Aimee, I would like to introduce you to Tanya Denali" Alice say and then finally she looks up and her eyes lock with mine.

"I am Tanya, It is nice to finally meet you Aimee" I say but I can't see her eyes with the way Alice is holding her

"Well hello there, I am Aimee Hale, it is a pleasure to meet you acquaintance Ma'am" She says her southern accent shining through then she finally looks up and our eyes lock and I feel my dead heart start to beat again.


	2. Chapter 2

**AIMEE P.O.V**

"Aimee, I would like to introduce you to Tanya Denali" Alice says

"Tanya, It is nice to finally meet you Aimee" I hear a sweet voice say

"Well hello there, I am Aimee Hale, it is a pleasure to meet you acquaintance Ma'am" I say my southern accent shining through then I look up and my eyes lock with hers, then my heart stops, which shouldn't be possible because my heart has beat in over two hundred years.

"Aimee likes this one" I hear Emmett say from across the room

"God damn it Emmett" I hear Rose say followed by a smack.

"Sorry babe" Emmett says a few seconds later

At this I burst into laughter, I fall to the floor laughing and after a few minutes, I stand back up to see Rose glaring daggers at me.

"Rose, you know I laugh with all my love" I say with a wink

"Fuck you Aimee, Fuck you" She says trying not to smile

"Awh don't be like that" I say before I sit myself on her lap

She just gives me her ice queen look that makes everyone shit bricks but I just raise my eyebrow at her.

"Don't you give me that look Missy, I am sick of your attitude" I say with my trademark smirk on my face

"Okay, okay Aimee you win" Rose says before pushing from her lap.

"Aimee: 7 and Rose: 2, Rose you really need to step up your game I am kicking your arse" I say walking away

She picks up a pillow and throws at my head but I stop it right as it goes to hit my face, I just chuckle before throwing it back on the couch. I turn around and go to head upstairs to my room, but before I can go anywhere, I hear Emmett shout something to me.

"Yo Aimee, Carlisle wants to talk to you about what you are going to do about this Australia thingy" He says

"Thanks Em" I say before walking at human pace up the stairs to Carlisle's office, I finally get there after a few minutes and I see that the door is closed, so I knock lightly before I open the door and walk in.

"Aimee, do you need something?" Carlisle asks me as I walk into his office

"You wanted to talk to me?" I say as sit down in one of chairs in front of his desk

"Ahh, yes. What are your plans? Are you going to Australia or Staying here in Forks with us?" He asks looking at me

"I am going stay here, Rose managed to talk some sense into me." I say rocking back slightly.

"That is great Aimee, We will have to enrol you at forks high" He says with a huge smile

"Rose and I already sorted it all out this afternoon" I say with a smile

"That is awesome, I will tell Esme." He says

"Is it okay if go and start to unpack?" I ask whilst slowing getting up

He just nods before turning back to his work, I get up before I head to the door, then I quickly walk up stairs. I walk into my room, closing the door behind me and see the organised chaos that is all of boxes, I sigh heavily before I turn on my IPod and put on Simple plan then I start unpacking all of them.

**TANYA'S P.O.V**

I am sitting reading a fashion magazine, when I feel a pair of eyes on me. I look up to see Edward staring at me.

"Yes, Edward?" I ask turning back to my magazine

"You can't stop thinking about Aimee, why?" He asks seriously

"It is because they are mates" I hear Alice say

"There is no way that Tanya is mated to that arrogant little shit" Kate says with a growl.

"She is, I saw it and Jazz could feel it when they first meet" Alice says

"What is going on here?" I hear Aimee ask as she reaches the bottom of the stairs with a small bag draped across one shoulder and a small suitcase in one of her hands.

"You are going to stay away from my sister, you got that Aimee" Kate says with a growl

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aimee asks looking between Kate and myself.

"You heard me" Kate says back

"Someone, woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, Rose can I borrow your car?" Aimee says looking at Rose.

"Yeah, where are you headed?" She asks

"To the Airport" Aimee says and I feel my heart drop

"But I thought you were staying here in Forks?" Rose asks

"I am, but I need to go to the shipping company and get them to ship back my car, I like Australia but my car is my Baby and I don't trust people over there with it" Aimee says

"Oh okay, give me 5 minutes and I will come with you, I am in dire need of a short vacation" Rose says before standing up

"We just got back from a Holiday like three weeks ago?" Emmett says clearly confusing

"Emmett, I need bestfriend time and it is easier when we can spend it alone without any interruptions." Rose says before disappearing upstairs

"Well, sorry" Emmett mutters to himself

"Don't sweat it, Em and I know that she enjoyed your holiday together. I am pretty sure she just wants to make sure, I am actually going to come back." Aimee says with a small smile

Within seconds Rose is back down with a medium size suitcase in her hands, and her a handbag draped on her Left shoulder.

"You know it Aims" Rose says with a smirk.

"Alice, don't worry, we will back in time for School. It literally going to be us arriving, then going to the shipping yard and us getting back on a plane back." Aimee says knowing that Alice is going to ask.

"I will meet you in the car" Rose says disappearing

"Tanya, will you guys be here when we get back? Cause I love to get to know you before you take off back to Alaska" Aimee says looking at me, her eyes filled with curiosity and longing.

"Yeah, we will be sticking around for a while and I will see you when you get back" I say giving her a small smile

"You should smile more, it makes you look even more gorgeous" Aimee says with a smirk before she disappears into the garage

I stand there shocked, but I can't help the smile that plasters itself on my face and the feeling of happiness that begins to radiate from me, and all I can think is she thinks I am beautiful. I hop up and walk up to room at human pace with the smile not moving an inch. When I get to my room, I see an envelope sitting on the corner of the bed addressed to me, I open it and the first thing I read makes me chuckle

_If this Kate, piss off and go give this to your sister. Why are you even her room anyway, you bloody nosey brat._

_Tanya,_

_I know that we are mates, trust I am not lot more cluey then I let on and I have every intention of making you that happiest girl in world as soon as I can but I have to run a few errands first. I know you probably think with me leaving to go to Australia this morning with Rose, yes, I knew Rose was going to come, she is my bestfriend and I know she isn't sure if I actually intend to stay in Forks, but trust me , I have every intention of staying here for good this time. I will be back in two days after I arrange for my car to be shipped back here, but until then I will seem just out of your reach hence why I wrote this for you, I know that if I am dying to know everything about you then there is good chance you are feeling the same, so I will tell you. _

_I was born as Aimee Louise Franklin, on the 24__th__ of December 1990 in Dallas, Texas. I got married at 18, to the man whom I thought was my soul mate, his name was Henry Brandon. After 1 year of marriage he began to become violent and he would rape me, so after many months of this going on, I packed up a suitcase full of clothes and I left in the middle of the night, I eventually made here to Forks where I become a nurse at the local hospital where I met Carlisle. About a month into my stay here, I officially disappeared and that is when someone changed me in the forest not far from the where border between the wolves and our land is, after I was turned Carlisle came to my aid and I have been a part of Cullens ever since, that is roughly two hundred and seventy three years ago. _

_And I know, you are probably very angry about that happened to me but please don't be. If anything if I hadn't married him, I wouldn't be writing this letter to you as you are downstairs listening to your sister bad mouth me again, I honestly have no idea why she hates me I mean I didn't bet her fair and square in a fight but that was over a century ago, like hold a grudge much geez. I know you are probably a little bit jealous of mine and Rose friendship but there is no need to be, I have no intentions of trying to get with Rose we are strictly friends and have been since I first met her. I know you are probably wanting to know more about me but unfornately my love that will have to wait until we see each other again. I must keep some of the enigma that surrounds the Mysterious Aimee as you so nicely put yesterday._

_Forever yours,_

_Aimee._

_P.s Wear that gorgeous smile for me when I get back, would you? It my favourite thing look at in this world._

I re-read the letter a couple more times, until I hear a knock on the door followed by the sound of someone walking in.

"Kate, can I help you?" I ask politely without looking up from the letter

"Is she your mate?" Kate asks quietly

"Yeah, she is" I say looking up the letter

"Well even though I hate her guts, I am happy you finally found her. She maybe an arrogant, smartarse and everything else I use to describe her, but I know she will look after you and treat you're the way you deserve." Kate says with a small smile

"Why do you hate her?" I ask

"She beat me in a fight, using my power against me." Kate says

"What, how is that even possible?" I ask looking at her

"It is her gift" Kate says

"Her gift?" I ask

"Carlisle explained to it to me like this when she touches someone and they are gifted, she copies their power and once she does this that gift is hers for the rest of her life." Kate says

"That is how she knew" I say looking back at the letter

"She knew what?" She asks

"At the end of her letter, she said I have to keep some of the enigma that surrounds the Mysterious Aimee as you so nicely put yesterday… But she wasn't here when I said it, everyone but Rose and Her heard it." I say

"So she would have heard it through someone's thoughts, did anyone touch her?" Kate asks

"Alice grabbed her by the ear yesterday so that we could meet." I say remembering that encounter vividly.

"That is how she would have known then, When Aimee meet Edward and Aro she would have copied there powers making it so that she can use them now." Kate says a smirk

"Tanya, may I talk you for a moment?" I hear Carlisle ask from the door

"Sure, Kate can we finish this later?" I ask Kate, she just nods before she disappears downstairs

"What do you need Carlisle?" I ask him once Kate leaves

"It is about Aimee, I have just been told by Alice that you two are indeed mates" Carlisle says

"Yeah, we are but what does that have to do anything?" I ask looking at him curiously

"Well Aimee is very hard to understand, I am sure you have seen how she is with Rose and you have to understand it may a while before that happens with you, she has a horrible past that goes past what she has told you." He says with a sad expression on his face

"What do you mean? All she told me was about her abusive husband before she was turned" I say sounding both protective and shocked.

"It was after that happened and in her first few decades as a vampire, but I have already said too much and she is going to be furious when she finds out, so I will let her explain further. I just wanted you know not to rush because it might end very badly." Carlisle says before standing up from my bed

"Well, I will take that advice on board when she gets back." I say slowly

Within seconds Carlisle phone is going off and I see Aimee's name across the screen, he answers the phone only to be on the receiving end of yelling on the other end.

"Why are telling Tanya that?!" I hear her say

"I was just trying to protect you Aimee" Carlisle says back

"Protect me? By going behind my back and talking to my mate about personal things without my knowledge or consent… That is a weird way to protect me, I have to go because our flight is boarding but this conversation isn't over Carlisle" She says before the line goes dead

"Know did she know?" I ask

"She copied Alice's gift but with her it only works if it has something to do with her, so when I made the decision to come talk to you about her, she would have seen the outcome hence her rage filled call" Carlisle says with a sigh

"I see, well I am going to go for a hunt and I will back by the time Aimee returns" I say before I disappear into forest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aimee P.O.V**

Six grand later and forty five minutes of arguing with someone idiot, I finally get my car organised to be sent back to Forks.

I sigh loudly as get back into the car with Rose, she just chuckles before we drive back to the hotel we are staying at. I walk into the room and collapse on the bed very dramatically.

"You do realise that there is no one here you need to impress right" Rose says laying in the bed beside me.

"I know but everything that is happening is making so exhausted" I say closing my eyes and praying for sleep.

"Spill" Rose says

"First, I was going to move here to Australia, then you somehow manage to convince me to stay which I still intend to do. Second, I finally found my mate who has been waiting over a century to meet but every time she came too, I was always travelling to some country and so I have basically been avoiding my mate for the last century. Third, Carlisle went and most likely scared her off by telling her that I am some insecure mess of a vampire the first chance he got. Fourth As if Kate didn't hate me enough for what I did to her, I am pretty sure she is kill me when I get back to Forks" I say sitting up and crossing my legs.

"Whoa, calm down there tiger. I managed to convince you by using common sense something that you obviously lack and I knew you didn't really want to go. You haven't been avoiding Tanya, you were dealing with Tegan and Zack for nearly that whole century and you know that it wasn't your fault. Yeah, Carlisle was completely out of line but he was doing it for the right reasons, you and he are really close, he just doesn't want you getting hurt and you know that you can't stay mad at him for this. Kate? Fuck her, Tanya makes you happy right? So gives a damn about what she thinks about you guys being together because at the end of the day what you think is the only thing that matters" Rose says before giving me a hug

"Thanks Rose" I say before get up and pack my clothes.

"I am always here, no matter what okay Aims" Rose says still sitting on the bed

"Yes, I know and now can you pack up all your crap, we have to checkout and then go grab their presents before we head to the airport." I say as finishing packing my stuff

"It is already done" Rose says gesturing to her suitcase sitting next to the door.

"Well, let's go check out, so we can get this present shopping done before I change my mind" I say walking out the door towards the elevator.

We get down to the lobby, and checkout. Another four hundred dollars down the drain, now we are currently heading to the nearest mall to do our last minute present shopping. After two hours of shopping we walk out with 4 brand new suitcase to put our forty bags of last minute shopping in. I got Emmett a couple of new Xbox games, Jasper got a brand new Chess set, Edward got a the album of some dude he has been looking for, Alice got a new Winter coat and pair of limited edition Christian Louiboton heels, Bella got a watch because she sucks at being on time, Carlisle got the newest edition of science breakthroughs from the past century, Esme got a brand cooking set because I broke the last one, Garrett got a an antique samurai sword, Kate got a pair of diamond stud earrings and Tanya got a promise ring and a pair limited edition Christian Louiboton Heels. We get everything sorted into their suitcases before we head to the airport, we check in before heading up to our gate is and we just talk about everything and anything until we are rudely interrupted by to two rather ugly guys.

"Do you guys mind if we sit here?" One asks

"I am girl and do whatever you want" I say before turning back to Rose

"What are your names?" the other asks

"Aimee and Rose, why?" I say looking bored

"I was just wondering why to lovely ladies are flying by internationally by themselves" he says

"Because we aren't total dickheads and can look after ourselves with needing a man to do it" Rose answers

"Well if I was your man, I would never let you fly alone." The first one says

"Well my Girlfriend and Rose's husband think we are big girls, so we can fly on our own" I say looking at them

"You are lesbian? Dude why all the hot ones gay are" The second says

"Because guys like you put us off men" I say looking deadly serious until I hear our flight being called.

I stand up and grab my carry on before looking at Rose, then walking towards the boarding gate. We hand over our first class tickets and then we are lead to our seats and not long after we are on our way back home. After another 24 hour flight, we finally land in Seattle and since we are first class we are let off the plane first, we walk to the luggage carousel and then we wait for fifteen minutes before the first of our now eight suitcases finally comes out and another twenty minutes before we finally the rest. We head out to the main lobby, where I see Emmett, Jasper and Alice waiting for us, I just shake my head when Rose runs at a fast human run into Emmett's arms.

"Don't worry Aimee, Tanya is waiting for you back home" Alice says with a knowing smirk

"You shouldn't be mean to the person who has all your presents in their possession Alice" I say with a smirk as I walk up to them

"If you hurt my shoes, I will kill you myself" Alice says with a serious face

"The nicer you are to me, the more likely your shoes are to survive. It is pretty simple. Where is the car?" I say looking at Jaz for the answer

"We will take you in our car, Emmett is only here to get Rose" Jasper says before taking the luggage trolley from me

"I figured as much" I say and then I quickly shout "I will see you at home Rose!" before running to catch up to Alice and Jasper

**Tanya's P.O.V**

I am sitting in the living room, trying not to fidget but I am failing miserably until I hear the sound of two cars turning into the driveway, then speeding into the garage before I hear five doors open the close. Alice and Rose are first through the door, followed by Emmett carrying four suitcases, Jasper carrying three more and finally Aimee comes in carrying three suitcases.

"Thank you for all you help Alice and Rose, You guys should get a noble prize for your effort" She says dumping the suitcases in front of her before laying down on the couch across from me.

"Can we have our presents now?" Alice asks completely ignoring what Aimee says

Aimee sits up before pulling four suitcase to her feet, she sighs before she starts pulling out things

"Emmett" She says before throwing a Small bag to him.

"Jasper" she says than she pulls out a glass chess game and proceeds to throw that to Jasper,

"Edward and the watch is for Bella" she says then pulls out a cd case and a watch

"Carlisle and Esme" She says, seconds later they appear downstairs, and she then pulls out a textbook before disappearing upstairs and a huge cooking set, which hands over to them

"Alice" She says throwing a box and bag to her.

"Kate" she says which surprises me, she goes to give Kate hers but stops

"Truce?" she says and slowly Kate nods and then Aimee hands her over a small bag

"Garrett" She says before pulling out a huge antique samurai sword and carefully hands it to him

"And Finally Tanya" She says with a small smile, she motions for me to come over to where she is. I stand slowly before walking over to where she is, she pats the spot next to her before reaching into the last bag and pulling a box before handing it to me. I look at the box and it says Christian Louboutin, I open the box to find the pair of limited edition heels that I spoke to Alice about yesterday sitting in there.

"Omg, how did you know?" I say looking at her incomplete disbelief

"Alice's may have texted me what shoes you wanted and your size, but I can't remember. I got the right ones didn't I?" She says with a concerned look on her face

I just pull her into my arms before she wraps her arms around my waist.

"Thanks" I whisper in her ear

"Anything for you" She says back, before she turns her head to everyone else.

"I am still waiting for my thank you Aimee, from you lot too!" She says and suddenly there is a chorus of thanks radiating from everyone.

"Come for a walk with me?" I ask her before pulling a way, she nods before grabbing something for her bag and putting it into her pocket.

I pretend not to notice, so I just grab her hand and pull her outside with me.

"What did you put in your pocket?" I ask looking at her curiously

"This" She says pulling out a small ring box, I give her a weird look.

"I am not going to propose or anything. It is a promise ring" She says opening it to reveal a diamond incrusted gold ring.

"Promise ring?" I ask

"It is a promise from me to you" she says pulling me to a stop before turning me to face her

"What kind of promise" I say looking at her

"I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you, that I will never leave your side no matter what happens and **I promise to love you every day until the end of forever" She says looking at me seriously**

**I walk forward pull her towards me before I capture her lips in a kiss, my eyes close of their own accord then I feel an electric current flowing through me. I pull her even closer to me by tightening my arms around her waist, she tightens her arms around my neck and I open my mouth slightly and her tongue darts in, we begin the battle for dominance which I lost very quickly. We continue on like this for god knows how long until the sound of a phone startles both of us, Aimee pulls out her phone to see that Alice is calling.**

**"****Regina Phalange speaking" Aimee says in a British accent.**

**"****Esme says that you and Tanya have to come back and get ready for school" Alice says **

**"****Awh, I totally forgot about school… I can't we just skip?" Aimee says **

**"****NO! Get your arse's back here now" Alice says before hanging up**

**Aimee puts her phone away before turning to face me.**

**"****I am going to be surrounded by a bunch of hormonal, ugly dickheads" Aimee mutters to herself**

**"****I am not a hormonal, ugly dickhead" I say with a smirk**

**"****You right you aren't. Instead you are the most beautiful woman on the face of this planet and if anyone tries to touch, I am going to kill them" Aimee says seriously**

"I like possessive Aimee" I say before placing a chaste kiss on lips

Aimee smiles before we head back to the house, as we to the house Rose is waiting for us outside.

"Hey Rose" I say when we reach her

"Rose" Aimee says pulling me into her arms

"Just the people, I was looking for" Rose says before standing up

"How can we help?" Aimee says

"I was wondering what car you guys were going to take to get to school?" Rose asks

"Well, I was going to take my car and I don't know about Aimee here" I say looking at Aimee

"I will go with you then" Aimee says before disappearing upstairs.

I smile at Rose before heading upstairs to get ready for school today.


	4. Chapter 4

**AIMEE'S P.O.V**

I slip into a pair white skinny jeans, a white long sleeve top and a pair of white vans, I decide to do my hair in a French Braid before I head back down stairs, I see Rose waiting for me.

"Hey Rose" I say when I reach the bottom

"Go get your phone and wallet" is all she says before she disappears

"How does she always know that?" I say to myself before I disappear upstairs and grab my wallet and phone.

I walk at human pace down the stairs where this time Tanya is waiting for me. I look her up and I am gobsmacked, she is a the heels I got her, a pair of black ripped skinny jeans that show off her legs perfectly and she is wearing a white button up top that hugs to her in all the right places. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, she turns around to face me.

"Wow, you look amazing" I say as I reach her

"You don't look half bad yourself" she says placing her arms around my neck

"Thank you darling" I say wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close to me.

She press a quick kiss to my lips, before we walk out to the garage where everyone is waiting for us.

"It is about time, we actually wanna make it to school on time" Emmett says

"We all know, that time isn't the issue here Emmett otherwise you would have already left" I say with a smirk

"I wanted to race to school and whoever loses buys lunch" Emmett says earning a chuckle from everyone

"But I don't want to have you spend your money on me" I say hoping the passenger seat of Tanya's car just as she takes off down the driveway.

"THAT IS CHEATING AIMEE!" I hear Emmett shout as Tanya reaches the highway

I just laugh as Tanya speeds into Forks, a few seconds later in the rear-view mirror I spot Edward's Volvo speeding up behind us and just behind him is Emmett's Jeep. We reach the only set of lights in town, and just as the light turns green Tanya takes off and reach school a few minutes later in first place. As we are getting out Emmett pulls up beside us in second place, he is followed closely by Edward in third place.

"Looks like you are buy us lunch today Edward" I say as he gets out of his car

"Yeah, yeah whatever" He says with a wave of his hand

"Aimee, Tanya you have to go get your schedules" Alice says skipping to our side.

Tanya nods before grabbing my hand and walking towards the office. We walk in to the small office and a few minutes later we remerge with our schedules.

I look at mine and see I am in AP classes.

_AP Calculus_

_AP History_

_Gym_

_Lunch_

_AP English _

_AP Chemistry_

"What do you have first?" I ask Tanya as we walk to back to everyone

She just takes my schedule from me, before walking off. I run after her at a fast human pace, when I reach her she hands me back my schedule.

"So?" I ask putting my schedule in my bag

"We have the exact same schedule except I have Biology instead of Chemistry" she says sitting on the back of her car.

"Perfect" I say before standing in between legs whilst rest my hands on her hips.

We all stand around talking and I find out that Rose also biology with Tanya and I am stuck with Emmett in Chemistry and with a few minutes before class is due to start we all head off.

"I hate maths" Tanya says after we sit down in class

"I love it, especially Calculus this class is going be an easy pass" I say leaning back in my seat

"Looks like you are doing my homework then" Tanya says so only I can hear her

I just nod and then pretend to listen to whatever the teacher is saying and I do this until lunch comes around, I tell Tanya I will meet her in the cafeteria after I go to the toilet. I am walking towards the cafeteria when some nit wit comes up to me.

"Hey, you are that new girl Aimee right?" a tall guy with blonde hair asks me

"Last time I checked I was" I say continuing to walk past him

"Hey wait up, my name is Luke and I was wondering with you want to come sit with my friends and I" He says with a smile

"I think I will be fine, my family is waiting for me to sit with them, so no thanks" I say continuing to walk

I hear ran after me and when he finally catches up to me he says "Will you go on a date with me then? This Friday night"

"I am sorry but I am already seeing someone" I say before continuing to the cafeteria

"Please, just one date" He says walking after me

I turn around to tell to piss off but two wrap around my waist and then I hear Tanya speak.

"He is bothering you Babe?" She asks me

"I was just telling Luke here, that I was seeing someone after he asked me on a date this Friday. So need to panic babe" I says trying to calm her down

"Yeah, Aimee is my girl and nobody is going to change that" Tanya says before intertwining our fingers and dragging me to where the family is sitting.

I go to sit down in a sit but Tanya pulls me into lap before growling at Luke, I raise my eyebrows at her but she just presses a quick kiss on my lips before turning to Edward and continuing with their conversation.

"Aims" Rose says throwing a grape at my head

"Rose" I say flicking a cherry tomato at her head

"It took me half an hour to do my hair, yet it takes you ten seconds to screw it up" She says with a smirk

"It is a talent that only I have" I say with a chuckle before flicking another cherry tomato at her hair

"You are such a pain in the arse" Rose says throwing a grape at me

"Are they always like this?" Tanya asks

"Pretty much" Emmett says throwing a grape at Tanya, which hits her square in the forehead.

Emmett and I burst out into laughter, while Tanya just glares at us. I am wiping my eyes, when I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around to see a guy with black and letterman table standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask looking at him

"I was hoping to speak to Tanya" He says cockily

I let out a small growl when he answers.

"I am she" Tanya says putting me down on the seat next to her

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out some time?" He says leaning on the table next to her

"Aimee, we have English now, so we better go" Rose says leaving no room for an argument

I stand up quietly before walking off with Rose hot on my heels.

**TANYA'S P.O.V**

Hearing Aimee's laugh is just the most beautiful sound ever, I so focused on it that I don't realise someone is here until Aimee talks.

"What do you want?" Aimee says clearly not liking the his presence

"I was hoping to speak to Tanya" He says with an overly cocky attitude.

I hear Aimee let a very small but angry growl.

"I am she" I say putting Aimee on the seat next to me before sending Rose a look.

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go out some time?" he moving to lean on the table next to me, I send Rose look and I see Rose give me a slight nod before speaking.

"Aimee, we have English now, so we better" Rose says leaving Aimee no room to argument

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Aimee stand up before taking off towards the exit, Rose sends me a small smile before chasing after her. I let out a small sigh and rub my eyes, completely forgetting about the guy standing next to me.

"So what do you say?" He says

"To what?" I ask looking at him confused

"Going out with sometime with me?" He says flashing me a smile

"I will pass" I say turning back to the table

"Why?" He asks angrily

"Because that girl that just left not even a minute ago is my Girlfriend and she makes the happiest girl in the world, I would rather commit suicide then cheat on her with you. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to class" I say pushing my tray out of the way and walking out of the cafeteria, I notice that Emmett is beside me in an instance.

"Tanya, wait!" he says trying to get me to stop

"What Emmett?!" I say snapping at him

"Aimee isn't here, Rose just texted me saying that Aimee was furious so to make sure that nothing happened that could reveal us, she gave her the keys to Jeep and Aimee just took off apparently not even Rose knows where she has gone" Emmett says rubbing the back of his head.

"Where hell could she have gone?" I say to myself

"Knowing Aimee, she has gone far away and probably won't be back until late tonight" I hear Rose say walking towards us.

"Why was she so angry?" I ask Rose as we start walking to our class

"Because when you put on the seat next to her, the first thing that went through her mind was rejection and she seriously thought you were going to accept his offer" Rose says walking in the class before sitting down at the back of the classroom

"But we are mates? She should know that I don't want anyone else?" I say low enough for only her to hear

"She wasn't thinking straight, her possessiveness over you clouded her judgement and when I took her away from the situation instead of calming down and realising that you would do that, her mind went into overdrive" Rose says back before copying down some notes from the teacher

"Will she be okay?" I ask a few minutes later

"I rang Carlisle and told him what happened, luckily he wasn't on call so he has gone to look for her and he has a better chance of talking some sense into her then I do" Rose says back

"Carlisle? Really?" I say surprise evident in my voice

"They are extremely close, out of all of us kids they are the closet because when Aimee was first changed Carlisle taught her everything, and He helped discover who she really was, they were inseparable for about 70years, and not even Esme has that close a bond with Aimee. They have a special bond that even we don't have, he is the only other person who knows her better than me and we have been bestfriends for over one hundred and fifty years" Rose says as we pack up our stuff, to head to Biology.

We are walking when suddenly Rose's phone rings and I see it Carlisle ringing, she answer immediately.

"Did you find her?" Rose asks

_"Yeah, she was up at her cabin" I hear Carlisle say_

"I should have known, is she okay?" Rose asks as we reach the biology room

_"Her cabin is completely trashed but I have finally calmed her down enough to get her to stop and talk to me about what happened" he says _

"How bad in the damage?" Rose asks

_"Let's say, even I am surprised it is still standing. She has destroyed everything and anything in her path. Don't worry the jeep is fine" Carlisle says _

"Wow, it is going to cost her a fortune to fix it again" Rose says

_"I know, but you know much the cabin means to her, anyway I have got to go and try to coax her back to the house, Esme is worried sick" Carlisle says before hanging up _

"She has a cabin?" I ask quietly

"Yeah, it was Carlisle gift to her after she managed to stick to our vegetarian diet" Rose says pretending to copy down the notes the teacher is giving us

"How many times has she destroyed this cabin?" I ask timidly

"Over the past two centuries? A couple hundred times at least" Rose says

"And she rebuilds every time?" I say shocked

"Every time, Carlisle and she do it. They disappear for a few weeks and when they get back the cabin is completely rebuilt but each time the add a new date to the stone tablet just outside of it" Rose says

I just nod my head before copying down the rest of the notes, we are sitting quietly when Rose gets a text from Carlisle.

"What does it say?" I ask nervously

"He managed to convince Aimee to come back to the house, and that they are going to drop off the Jeep for Emmett and me to get back home." Rose says

Our teacher let's leave early so we walk out to our cars at relatively slow pace, just as we get outside I see Aimee hopping out of the jeep, before she walks over to Carlisle's Mercedes where I spot Carlisle sitting behind the tapping away anxiously on the steering wheel and when she hops in I see her look up at me with a pained expression before Carlisle speeds out of the school parking lot and back to the house.

I walk over to my car where I see a note stuck under the windscreen wiper and it is Aimee's hand writing.

_I'm Sorry…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aimee's P.O.V**

After Carlisle and I get home, I disappear upstairs and jump into the shower, I change into a pair of black Jeans, a white button up top and a pair of combat boots before I find to bag to start stuffing it full of my work clothes and everything I will need to start fixing the cabin again. I am just finishing packing the bag when there is a knock on the door followed by Carlisle voice.

"You ready to go?" he asks through the door

"Yeah, I am set" I say before grabbing my wallet and keys but leaving my phone on my bedside table.

I walk out of my room and jog downstairs to see Carlisle telling Esme we will be in about a month, because this I really did a number on the cabin this time.

"Carlisle, I am going to run in Port Angeles and rent a pick-up" I say make sure that I have my credit card on me.

"Okay, do you want me to take your bags up to the cabin?" he asks coming over to me

"Yeah could you? I have no idea how long it will take for me to get the truck" I say shoving my wallet back into my pants

"I really think you should talk to Tanya before you leave" he says just I hear a car turn into the driveway

"I don't know if I can, I mean look at what I did to the Cabin it isn't even a Cabin anymore" I say sitting down on the couch

"She will understand, but you are pushing her away before you have given her a chance" Carlisle says

"I don't know how to give her a chance, after Zack and then with Teagan…" I whisper out, the venom brimming my eyes.

I see Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper walk in the house just as I hear two more cars pull into the driveway.

"You start by opening up to her, even if it is just a little bit at a time. She is here for good Aimee but you can't let what happened with Zack and Teagan wreck what you could possibly be missing out on with Tanya" he says before he stands up and carries our stuff out to his car.

I stand up from the couch and walk out the back door just as I hear Rose and Emmett come into the house. I am standing on the back patio leaning against the railing with my head resting against my hands.

"Only you could pull of that outfit with combat boots" I hear Rose say from behind

"Well, I can't wear heels out in the middle of a forest" I say quietly

"You and Carlisle, going to fix the Cabin already?" Rose asks walking towards me

"Yeah" I say

"Why?" Rose asks me

"Because, if we get there before it collapse it will save us a months of work" I say looking at her

"You really did a number on it this time hey?" Rose says looking at me seriously

"If Carlisle didn't get there when did, there would be nothing standing there right now" I say after a few minutes

"Wow" Is Rose says

"I don't know what happened, I was just so angry like all I saw was red and I can't even remembered getting to the cabin or destroying it." I say a few minutes later

"That would be the possessiveness of being newly mated, you don't want anyone so much as breathing in her direction let alone coming up to her and ask her on date" Rose says back

I just nod before walking and sitting on the steps.

"She isn't angry with you and you shouldn't be sorry" Rose says after a few minutes of an awkward silence

"I completely freaked Rose, if you hadn't made me leave I would have killed that guy" I say clenching and unclenching my fists in my lap.

"Tanya, is the one would should be thanking for that" Rose says, I look at her with raised eyebrows

"She knew that the situation was heading a bad direction, so she gave me look basically telling me to get you out of there that is why she moved from her lap" Rose says

"Oh" is all I can say before standing up and dusting of my pants

"Aimee" I hear Tanya say

As soon as I turn around she has her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug, I wrap my arms around her pulling impossibly closer to me.

"I am so sorry" I whisper into her ear_._

**TANYA'S P.O.V**

"I am so sorry" Aimee whispers into my ear as I hold onto her as tight as I can.

I pull back before slapping her on the arm, she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You have nothing to be sorry for and you know it" I say softly

"But-"She starts to say but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.

Her arms move to wrap around my waist whilst pulling me closer to her, I snake my arms around her neck before Aimee deepens the kiss. I pick her up and carry her upstairs to her room, where I gently lay her down on the bed without breaking the kiss, as I slip my hands under the bottom of her shirt she let out a small moan.

"Am I interrupting something?" I hear someone ask

I pull away from Aimee to see Rose standing just inside the door with a smirk on her face.

I jump back from where Aimee is laying on the bed, both of us breathing heavily. Aimee stands up and readjusts her shirt before turning to Rose.

"Clearly Rose" Aimee says walking to stand in front me, i instinctively wrap my arms around waist and pull into my front.

"Carlisle is to blame not me, He wants to head in Port Angeles and get the truck now" Rose says

"Tell him that I will be there in a minute" Aimee says before turning to face me.

She grabs my face and pulls me into a quick passionate kiss.

"I will be gone for a couple weeks, if you need me just ask Rose to show you where the cabin is. When I get back, I need to talk you about some stuff and you are more than welcome to move your stuff into my room, while I am gone" Aimee says looking at me

"Okay then" I say before pulling her in for another kiss.

"Aimee! If we want to get a truck we have to leave now" Carlisle shouts

"I love you" I say running my fingers across her cheek

"As I love you" Aimee says before placing one more, small kiss on my lips before disappearing.

A few seconds later, the sound of a car speeding out of the driveway fills my ears as I walk to Aimee's window and look out in the surrounding forest.

"I can't believe it" I hear a voice say from behind

"Can't believe what Bella?" I say looking at her curiously

"That you actually are mated to her" Bella says sitting on the bed

"Why is that?" I ask her

"Because you guys just don't seem compatible, I mean she has a lot of anger a lot and yet you are the exact opposite you are so cool and calm. What happened at school today is a perfect example" Bella says

"She has her reasons for why she is so angry, and when she is ready she will tell me. I am not going to force her into anything" I say turning to face the window again

"That is cute, but Aimee is not the forth coming type of person. The only way you are going to get anything from her is if Carlisle convinces her to talk otherwise you won't know anything" Bella says

"Is there a point to you coming in here or just trying to make leave?" I say looking at her

"I don't trust Tanya, I don't care if you Aimee are mates or not but I promise you one thing either you leave or you both leave and I am not going to stop till your gone" Bella says coldly

"What is your problem?" I ask

"She just doesn't like me and she never has. Before I came along, she was the apple of everyone's eye except Rose of course and then I come along and suddenly she is forgotten and isn't getting the attention she is used to" Aimee says walking into the room

"I think you should leave Isabella, otherwise I won't be held responsible for what I do to you" Aimee says stopping just in front of Bella

"I will get rid of you Aimee one way or another" Bella says before disappearing

Aimee rushes over to me, giving me the once over.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" She asks

"No, she didn't. She was trying to scare me off, how did you know?" I say looking at her

"Just as we reached the road, I got a vision of Bella coming and talking to you but all I saw was her saying that we weren't compatible so I got Carlisle to turn us back around. We can work on the cabin later but right now I am needed here" Aimee says pulling me into her.

"Are you sure?" I ask running my fingers on her cheek

"I am 100% sure, you are more important than the cabin" She says pulling my face until our foreheads are touching.

"But it is a tradition for you guys to fix it straight away" I whisper not removing my eyes from her eyes.

"Well this time it can wait" she whispers back

"I don't want-"I start to say but she crashes her lips into mine, very effectively shutting me up before pulling back, I let out a tiny whimper missing the contact.

"Tanya, I will fix the cabin it will get done but right now you more important than me running away and fixing the cabin" She says sneaking her fingers under the bottom of my shirt.

I just nod before I crash my lips back into hers, she walks me back until I feel a wall behind me and almost immediately I wrap my legs around her waist. She starts kissing down my jawline and neck before she lifts me up and takes me over to the bed before positioning herself with one leg in between mine while she continues to press kisses down my neck heading towards my cleavage.

"Aimee, can I borrow your leather Jacket? You know the one with the metal studs on the shoulders?" Rose says walking into the room

Aimee jumps up from on top of me and is breathing heavily when Rose stops just a few inches from the bed.

"I did it again didn't I?" Rose asks quietly

"Yeah" I say pulling Aimee into my lap and placing a quick kiss on her shoulder.

"We should lock the door next time" Aimee says lowly so only I can hear, I give her a huge smile before nodding.

"Sorry" Rose says before walking back out.

I push Aimee onto the floor as I get up and shut the door before promptly locking it, I turn around lean against the door and before I can utter a single word, Aimee has me pressed up against the door with one of her legs between mine, her crashing her lips into mine whilst undoing the buttons on my shirt.

Tonight is definitely going to be one that I remember

And I cant wait


	6. Chapter 6

Aimee's P.O.V

I have my arms wrapped firmly around Tanya's waist as we lay in my bed. I close my eyes and Tanya's smiling face automatically appears and involuntarily smile appears on my face.

"Tanya, can I ask you something?" I ask timidly

"Sure, what is it?" She says as she starts drawing patterns on my arm

"Will you umm be my girlfriend?" I stutter out

"I thought I already was" She says without looking up

"Yeah, but I wanted it to be official" I say quietly

"Of course I be your girlfriend" She says giving a quick kiss on the lips

I close my eyes and Tanya's smiling face automatically appears and involuntarily smile appears on my face.

"What are you smiling about babe?" Tanya asks whilst drawing patterns on my stomach

"You" I say not opening my eyes

"A bit tired are we?" she asks

"Not a chance" I say gently placing a kiss on her lips before smiling at her

"We have to get up for school" Tanya says getting up stretching, I groan loudly and hide under the sheets.

I am sitting peacefully, when I feel someone's hand wrap around my leg and next thing I know I am sitting on the floor with Tanya smirking at me. I stand up and walk into my wardrobe grabbing a pair black skinny jeans, a white button up shirt and a pair converses, I quickly put them on before grabbing my backpack, walking straight past Tanya and heading downstairs.

"Carlisle?" I say sweetly

"Aimee, what do you want this time?" He says looking up at me with a raised eyebrow

"Do have to work today?" I ask rocking on my feet

"No, I have this week off why?" he asks me

"Can I drive your car to school today?" I ask batting my eyelids at him

"Sure, just no reckless stunts like last time" He says throwing the keys to me

"That was Jasper's fault!" I say catching the keys effortlessly

"Aimee, you are going shopping tonight and you didn't think to invite me!" Alice says walking into the living room

"We never go shopping together because we argue about what is style is better" I looking at with a deadpanned expression

"She has a point Alice, that is why I go with her because our style choices are practically the same and I still want to borrow that jacket, so looks like I am riding with you today Aims" Rose says walking into the room with Emmett hot on her Heels.

"Aimee" I hear Tanya ask but I don't respond

"I know you can hear me woman" Tanya says coming downstairs

"She isn't speaking to you Tanya because you forced her out of bed this morning" Edward says from the garage

"I swear, I am dating a child sometimes" Tanya mutters

"That is because you are!" Kate yells from upstairs

"I am not a child" I shout at Kate

Tanya chuckles as wraps her arms around my waist whilst leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Time for school kids" Esme shouts from the kitchen.

I groan really loud and receive a smack on the head from Rose and Tanya.

"Ow that hurt" I say rubbing my head before walking out to the garage, I unlock Carlisle's Mercedes and slide into the front seat while Tanya hops into the passenger seat, Rose and Emmett hop into the back. I reverse out of the garage on the driveway leaving Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice getting into Edwards Volvo. As soon as I reach the highway Tanya takes one of my hands and I give her a big cheesy grin, she just shakes her at me whilst rolling her eyes.

"What?" I say looking at her funny

"You are such a child" Tanya say with a chuckle

"Growing old is evitable but growing up is optional" I say with smirk

"But we will never grow old?" Emmett says clearly confused

"Emmett, we centuries old we might not age but we are old" Rose says

"So you will always act like a child?" Tanya asks as we reach the one set of lights in forks

"Pretty much, unless you are danger then nothing will stop me" I say waiting for the light to turn green

Just as the light turns green, I see Edward's Volvo coming up behind us and I growl quietly before taking off and a few seconds later I am pulling into the school car park. I take the keys out of the ignition, before hopping out and leaning against the car.

"What is the plan for this afternoon Aims?" Rose asks once she is out of car

"Well, we will drop Tanya and Emmie back home and then we are heading to Seattle because I need new clothes" I say sitting on the boot of the car with Tanya resting between my legs

"You say you hate shopping yet you are always going shopping" I hear Alice say

"I do hate shopping but sometimes you have to bite the bullet and do it" I say giving her a cheesy grin

"I will never understand you Aims" Alice says skipping over to us

"I don't think anyone does except maybe Carlisle, Rose and one day soon this beautiful lady" I say pulling Tanya into a short but sweet kiss

"At least, we know who the boss there is" Emmett says with a laugh

"Aimee, isn't the boss" Tanya says calmly

"She is right because she is the boss" I say resting my head on her shoulder

"You know it, Come babe we have to get to Calculus speaking of which did you do my homework?" Tanya says pulling me down from the boot

"Of course I did" I say handing her the paper with everything done

She gives me a quick kiss and a thank you before grabbing my hand. We walk into the classroom and hand Mr Longhouse our homework before taking our seats in the back of the room. We are the first ones, so we talk quietly between our selves until the rest of the class walks in. We are walking out class and heading to history when I over hear a conversation between two guys.

"They are the chicks I was talking about dude, they are supposedly together but I just reckon Aimee needs a real man to step to the plate" I hear one voice say

"Dude, I wouldn't do it when Nick asked that Tanya chick out yesterday reckons that he heard a growling sound come the big guy" The other voice says back

"I don't care, I want her and I am going to get her" the first voice says back

But before I hear the next bit of the conversation, Tanya pulls me into the classroom where she hands in our homework before dragging me to the seats in the back.

"Did you hear that baby?" I say to her

"I did" Tanya says with a small growl

"Calm down beautiful, you are it for me remember" I say before giving her a quick kiss on lips

Tanya intertwines our hands on the desk, while we pretend to copy the notes from the blackboard. History somehow flies past in a blink of an eye, next thing I know we are walking into the gym before handing the coach a two notes to say that Tanya and I can't participate in this class because I have bad knees and Tanya has a ongoing back problem. The coach sends a questioning look but accepts the notes and tells us to have a seat on the bleachers, Tanya ends up with my head laying in her lap while sit there getting to know each other but only speaking quiet enough that no else can hear us. After a while we start talking about random thing and I tell her about when Emmett was trying to prank me by putting a tin of purple paint outside my room on my door but instead of getting me, it got Rose and she lost her shit causing Emmett to disappear for about a week until he thought it was safe to comeback and face her. We are laughing when someone walks over to where we are sitting.

"Why aren't you guys joining in?" I hear a nasally voice ask

"Because we have medical certificates saying that we can't participate in sports due ongoing sporting injuries, why are the gym police?" Tanya says whilst running her fingers through my hair.

"Well I don't think that is fair, no I am not" the chick says again

"Well life's not fair, you had better learn to roll with the punches otherwise you won't get anywhere in life" I say looking up at her

She just scoffs before walking off, I turn to Tanya and do an impression of her just as the coach wraps the class. We are walking to the cafeteria and we reach our lunch table I see that we are the first ones there, I sit down before pulling Tanya into lap.

"I beat you 20 dollars, that guy asks me out by the end of lunch" I say looking at her

"I will take that bet, because there is no way he will" She says before pulling me in for a kiss

"Marking your territory are you gorgeous" I whisper to her

"You know it" Tanya say before pulling me back for another kiss

"Keep it PG Kids" I hear Jasper say as he sits down

"Of course Major" I say with a smirk

Jasper just laughs before turning to talk to Alice, I see Rose and Emmett walking over to the table and by the look on Rose's face something is either going to happen or it already has.

"My dear Rose, what is bothering you on this fine day?" I say my southern accent shining through

She tries to keep her face in a scowl but slowly a smile breaks out.

"Don't worry about it Aims" She says managing to get the scowl back

"But Rose, I just wouldn't be able to live myself knowing that you are upset and I stood by and did nothing. What will I do if you hurt yourself? I would never forgive myself, Know let's try this again sweetheart. What is wrong?" I say making sure that both my accent and eyes don't waver even in the slightest

"God damn you Aimee" She says turning her head away

"Come on now darling? You know you want to tell me" I say this my accent much more prominent this time

"Fine, there is a guy in this school who is determined to sleep with all of us girls and he doesn't care how he does it…" Rose says looking at me

"You mean he would force it, if need be?" I say starting to shake

"From what he was saying I really wouldn't be that surprised" Rose says with a snarl

"Calm down, we will figure this out later but right now causing a scene isn't going to help our cause" Tanya says to both of us.

"She is right Rose, we will have to figure out a plan tonight" I say looking at her

Rose nods stiffly before cuddling into Emmett, I sigh before wrapping my arms around Tanya's waist and laying my head in the crook her neck. We are all sitting there talking quietly, when I hear two sets of footsteps approaching the table, I turn around and see it the two guys who talking in the corridor about Tanya and I.

"Aimee, I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute." One of them asks, I look at him and see he has green eyes, black hair and somewhat handsome features.

"What is this concerning?" I ask acting confused

"Well I wanted to ask you something actually" He says sheepishly

"Well, you can ask me in front of my girlfriend and family, I am sure they won't mind hey babe?" I say looking at Tanya with a playful smile on my face

"Not all Hun" Tanya says playing along

"Wait, you guys are actually together?" the second asks looking at us

"Yeah, how long have we been together babe? Two or three years now wouldn't be?" I say turning too Tanya

"It will be four years this Saturday actually? Remember we reservations at that Fancy Italian restaurant in Seattle on Friday" Tanya says looking dead at the first guy

"Oh shit really? I completely forgot, I am so sorry" I say before giving her a kiss on the cheek

All of sudden Emmett's booming laugh scares us all, then I hear smack and I look to see that Rose smacked over the head again.

"So, you wouldn't fancy a date with me then?" the first guy asks me shyly

"I am sorry, but I have my one and only right here and I don't think I will ever need anyone else but I am flattered that you asked" I say batting my eyelids at him

"It is fine, you guys are a great couple" he says before turning walking away with his friend and once they are out of hearing range, I turn to Tanya and hold my hand out.

"What?" She asks

"Pay up" I say motioning for her to give me my money

"Are you serious?" Tanya says looking at me in disbelief

"Here is some free advice Tanya, never bet against Aimee" Rose says with a smirk

"I will give to you later" Tanya says before kissing me

"You better" I say looking at her seriously

"Unbelievable" Tanya mutters under her breath


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a shorter chapter, I am sorry but I am juggling full time work, getting my certificate to be able to start becomg a Chef which is my dream job so I am finding into increasingly difficult to multitasks but Ione I get into the swing of things, I pinky promise to update more often**

**-Jealouslyisthegreeneyedmonster1**

**Tanya's P.O.V**

"Unbelievable" I say under my breath, I feel Aimee looking at me and I look at her with a raise eyebrow.

She grabs my chin and pulls me into a kiss, but before I can react she is gone off my lap and is walking away with Rose.

"What the hell?" I ask looking at her disappear into the hallway

"Aimee is like that" Edward says with a chuckle before standing up with Bella, Alice and Jasper.

I stand up and walk out of the lunch and head to English, I walk into the classroom and see Aimee in sitting in the back corner obviously studying something the teacher gave her with her full attention and even when I sit next to her she doesn't budge. I see Rose walk in before sitting down beside me, I point to Aimee and shrug. Rose pulls out a piece of paper before sliding it on my desk.

_She is horrible at English, therefore she gives more attention than her other classes so that she can maintain her straight A grade mark. _Rose writes

_And she didn't tell me this because?_ I write back

_She is embarrassed about Tan, She really struggles with this class and even though she should find it easy with all of the years she has done it, she just can't seem to understand it… _Rose writes back

_I see, thanks Rose. _ I write back before turning to see Aimee writing down everything on the board.

I smile when I see her concentration face comes out, her eyebrow scrunch up a little bit and a little bit of her tongue hangs out of her mouth so much so that it is barely noticeable, I stare at her and even how I find her beautiful.

"Excuse me, Miss Denali can you please explain to the class what a sonnet is and how it is properly written?" The teacher asks me

"Of course Ma'am, A sonnet is a love poem that is constructed of fourteen lines and there is two ways of writing a sonnet but the more common version is the Shakespeare version where the lines rhyming scheme goes A,B,A,B. The third line of the sonnet rhyming with the First line etc." I say quite confidently

"Very good, Miss Denali but please refrain from staring at Miss Hale in my class again" The teacher says with a pointed look at me

Aimee turns and faces me with her eyebrows raised but quickly turns back around and starts copying everything down again. I sigh quietly before pretending to copy down the notes on the board. Finally after what seems like hours, the teacher finally dismisses us with a small nod before leaving the room herself.

"Babe, school is over" I say when I see that Aimee is still writing

"One second, done" Aimee says before packing up all of her stuff and intertwining our fingers

As we walked through the now empty hallways towards the parking lot, I couldn't help but smile as I listened to Rose and Aimee's banter.

"Tan, I am going to drop you off at home then Rose and I are going shopping. Is that okay?" Aimee asks as we reach the car. I pull her into my arms before placing a chaste kiss on lips

"I guess, I could live without you for a couple of hours while Rose and you go shopping" I say sarcastically

Aimee just gives me a funny look before unlocking the car and sliding into the driver's seat.

We are cruising back to the house when Christina Aguilera's song Fighter comes on the radio, ten seconds later Aimee and Rose are belting out the words as horribly as they can and this continues until we reach the driveway, I go to say go bye to Aimee but i see that she has the same vacant look that Alice gets when has a vison.

"Change of plans" Aimee says before speeding down the driveway, and skidding to a stop at the garage door before she gets out and disappears inside.

I get out of the car when I notice another car sitting in the drive way, I turn to Rose whose has a angry look on face from looking at the car.

"Rose, whose car is that?" I ask her timidly

"You really don't want to know" Rose snarls before racing inside, a few seconds She remerges with a man in her hands, whilst Aimee has a woman pressed up against a nearby tree.

"ROSALIE HALE AND AIMEE HALE! YOU PUT THEM DOWN THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL NOT SEE THE OUTSIDE WORLD FOR A MONTH!" Esme shouts from the doorway

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW ESME? AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" Aimee shouts before throwing the woman to the ground

"They are guest in this house and you will not touch them." Esme says with her folded

"Well then, I am not staying here as long as they do" Aimee says before disappearing and then reappearing with two suitcases before walking into the garage, where I clearly see her throwing her bag into the back of the jeep before she comes back out to where I am standing.

"Are you coming?" She asks me quietly, I nod before racing up stairs and grabbing two suitcases and filling them with whatever I get my hands on before I race out to the garage.

"Well Aimee you mate is absolutely stunning" the man says as I reach the garage

Aimee just plainly ignores him before turning around to Esme before speaking.

"Call me when you get your head out of arse and get rid of these fuckers" She says before walking over and helping me up into the jeep before she hops in and reverse out of the garage but then I hear Rose.

"Aimee Louise Hale, you better not be leaving without me!" Rose says before putting her stuff in the jeep.

"I would never" Aimee says as Rose hops in the jeep slowly.

"Aimee, please just give Zack and I a chance to explain" The woman pleads

"You had your chance a century ago but instead you left me for dead, so you and Zack can get fucked, now if you excuse me Teagan I have a hotel to get to before you fuck my day up anymore" Aimee growls before speeding out to the highway.

"AIMEE GET BACK HERE" I hear Carlisle yell from the house but Aimee ignores him surprisingly, and just as hit the road she pulls my hand up to hers and kisses it.

**UNKNOWN P.O.V**

"I told you it would work Hun" the woman says from her position on the bed

"I never doubt you for a second my dear" A male voice replies ever so smugly on the other end of phone before hanging up the phone

"Now If Zack and Teagan play their parts like I hope they do, Aimee will be mine once again before she even knows what happened" He says to the picture he has of her

"But first to get rid of this woman Tanya" another Female voice replies smoothly from across the room

"Yes, that is our first priority" he answers back


End file.
